


Ain't No Rest For The Wicked

by Slytherwitch



Series: Daughter of Zeus, Piper McLean [1]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Cynical Piper, The like fifth chapter of tlh, Zeus Piper, jasleo - Freeform, pjo godswap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:13:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24119326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slytherwitch/pseuds/Slytherwitch
Summary: She knew that the demigod world would catch up to her; Piper couldn't out run it forever.
Series: Daughter of Zeus, Piper McLean [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2151564
Kudos: 6





	Ain't No Rest For The Wicked

Piper McLean would never have thought she’d see Annabeth Chase’s stormy grey eyes and curly blond hair. She’d never think she’d have to see another CHB tee shirt. She’d never think about seeing another satyr or pegasus. 

Piper McLean knew she’d see another demigod and she knew she’d see monsters. Though, she never helped either of them. Piper would encounter one and avoid them if she could.

Piper McLean is not prepared to see Annabeth Chase atop a pegasus, rescuing her from Venti in the Grand Canyon. 

Months ago, she left Camp Half-Blood behind. Cigarettes in her pocket and the scrapbook underneath her bunk mark her permanent departure. Her moonlight let leave of absence got her out of New York.

Though, an affinity for a BMW got her from Hawaii back to her father’s life. And then it led to the Wilderness School.

That's when Piper would remark she fucked up: stealing the BMW. It snowballed into where she is today. Her new best friend, his boyfriend, and their least favorite teacher are all getting their asses handed to them and then rescued by the ever perfect Annabeth Chase.

If there was something that Piper hated more than getting rescued by Annabeth Chase, she didn’t know of it.

Piper assumes that Annabeth Chase would gloat at rescuing her. Piper expects to hear her pompous attitude peer through, gleeful at rescuing her. 

Though, it didn’t happen. Annabeth Chase just repeats the same phrase: The one with one shoe.

Piper sighs; she knew she couldn’t run forever.


End file.
